Wouldn't You Like To Know
by lefty31289
Summary: A smile like that means only one thing: you got a woman on your mind," Morgan said, laughing. "And I'm gonna find out who she is eventually." "Eventually, but not today," Reid said, smiling as he left. What should have happened after the Redskin's game
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is what I think should have happened after Plain Sight.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds, just seasons 1 - 3 on DVD

Spoilers: Plain Sight through current season, although I'll be going slightly AU from the current storyline, every episode, including the premiere is fair game.

* * *

Spencer Reid spent the whole day smiling like an idiot. He couldn't help it. When Derek had asked him about it, he just smiled and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Throughout the day, he would sneak glances towards JJ's office, but he knew better than to go see her. Derek was suspicious enough.

He finished his work with an hour still left, so he let his mind wander. He heard JJ's voice behind him, and his thoughts drifted to the Redskins game they went to after Jason had given him tickets.

--

Spencer couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. When Gideon had first given him the tickets, he had no idea what they were for. He knew what the term 'Redskin' meant. Heck, he could trace it back all the way to its first usage and the meaning behind it, but he had no idea it was football. He knew even less about the sport itself than the teams that made it up. He was a genius in most things, but when it came to sports, he was found lacking.

"And now I'm going to embarrass myself in front of the one girl who actually means something to me," he muttered as he studied himself in the mirror. He'd asked Gideon for advice, but all the older man would tell him was, "Be true to yourself. Let the rest fall into place." Since that was no help, he asked advice from Derek. He knew he'd made a mistake the minute he saw the laughter in his coworker's eyes, but Spencer was desperate. Derek gave him advice how to act, what not to say, and even went over some football basics with him.

"What are you planning on wearing," Derek asked, just before Spencer was getting ready to meet up with JJ and leave for the airport.

"No, no, no, no," Derek said, trying not to roll his eyes. "You do not wear a sweater vest and corduroys to a football game."

"Well, what do you wear? And if you say body paint I'm bailing right now…"

"Don't worry," Derek said laughing as he went through Spencer's closet, "I wouldn't be that cruel to the people around you by making them see your skinny little body. Here," he said throwing something down on the bed, "go with this."

Now he was in his hotel room, looking himself over. He felt almost naked without his vest and awkward in jeans, but since he'd never been to a football game before, he went with Derek's advice. He sighed as he left his hotel room and walked next door to JJ's.

She was just finishing getting ready when she heard a knock on her door. When Spencer had asked her to go with him to the game, she was a little reluctant. He was a good friend and she enjoyed working with him, but football didn't really seem like his type of thing. She was thinking of a way to say no to him, but when she saw he had two of the best seats in the stadium for the game against Seattle, there was no way she could say no. Even the prospect of dealing with Spencer's awkwardness couldn't dampen her excitement.

She finished pulling her hair up into a ponytail, threw her Todd Collins jersey on and opened her door. Her words caught in her throat as she looked him over. "Come on in," she finally choked out. "I just need to get my shoes on."

When JJ opened the door, she'd expected to see him in some sort of tie/sweater vest combination. Instead she saw him wearing jeans for the first time she could remember and a dark blue dress shirt that brought out his eyes. He had rolled the sleeves up, a nervous gesture no doubt, but it gave him a very causal look. As JJ slipped on her shoes, she couldn't help staring and felt her mouth go dry.

"Ready," Spencer asked once she stood up.

Still unable to talk, JJ just nodded and led the way out the door. Spencer sighed, misinterpreting her reaction and thought, 'I should have known better. There's no way she sees anything in me. Hopefully the game won't be so bad.'

--

After the game, JJ was so excited she could hardly sit still.

"I can't believe we won," she exclaimed. After the Redskins' overtime victory, they had decided to stop at a sports bar near their hotel. "Thank you for taking me."

"Oh… My pleasure. I'm glad you had fun," Spencer said somewhat awkwardly.

"I still think if you get tired of profiling you should get a job calling plays," JJ said smiling at him. Once he caught on to the rhythm of the sport, he started predicting what plays would work best against each defense.

"It's just a simple matter of noticing the common pattern the defense followed." When he saw JJ smiling at him, he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said. "I just didn't think you'd be that into football, that's all."

"Well that makes two of us," he said, smiling back at her. He really hadn't expected to have a good time at the game, and he was scared JJ wouldn't either. He was happy to have his fears prove unfounded. Reid was just about to say something when his cell phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Derek. "Excuse me," he said as he got up and moved outside where it was quieter. "What do you want Derek?"

"I'm sorry to bug you, but I just needed to get some information to finish up this paper work from our last assignment."

Ten minutes later, and cursing Derek under his breath, he walked back into the bar and froze. JJ was making out with some guy, much better looking than himself, at their table. He saw them break apart and quickly ducked into the bathroom to compose himself before heading back out. When he did, he saw the guy was gone and JJ's face was flush.

"So… um… how about something to eat," Reid asked awkwardly, trying to smile. He knew that JJ felt nothing but friendship, and was angry at the pang of hurt that had slammed into his gut when he saw her kissing that guy. He did his best to ignore it for the rest of the night for JJ's sake.

--

"So your ex boyfriend just randomly showed up while you were with Reid after the game," Penelope asked, trying not to laugh over the phone. She had called JJ the morning of the flight back to D.C. to see how things had gone.

"Yeah," JJ said with a sigh. "He got a phone call and walked away and hadn't even been gone for two minutes before the asshole swooped in. When I refused to talk with him he tried kissing me, and as soon as we broke apart I gave him a black eye."

"You're nicer than me. I would have kneed him in his happy place."

"Normally I would have, but I just wanted him gone before Spence came back. We'd had such a good time, I didn't want it ruined by that prick."

"So Reid didn't see him?"

"I don't think so," JJ said as she stopped what she was doing to think about it. "Although looking back, he did act weird afterward."

"Typical weird or weird for Reid?"

"Weird for Reid."

"My guess is he saw something."

"Shit," JJ said with a sigh. "Guess I'll have to talk with him."

"I wouldn't worry about it, unless you've got a thing for him." When JJ didn't say anything, Penelope asked, "You don't have a thing for him, do you?"

"Well, define 'thing'…"

"My, my, my," Penelope said, not believing what she was hearing. "Spencer and JJ sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Stop it," JJ yelled. "You had better not tell anyone, especially Derek! He'll never let Spence live this down..."

"Don't worry, my dear, I won't," she replied, unable to remove her smile.

"Anyway, I gotta get going. We're leaving for the airport now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, good luck. Tell me what happens." Penelope said hanging up.

JJ put her phone away, grabbed her bags, and made her way to the hotel lobby where Spencer was already waiting for her. As soon as he saw her, he jumped up, grabbed his own bag and silently led the way to their rental car.

The drive to the airport was just as silent as the walk. JJ finally had enough of it and said, " I really enjoyed the game."

"Good," was his one word response.

"I wanted to repay you, and I was thinking maybe I could make dinner for you when we get back to D.C. tonight."

"I don't know," he said, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Spence, is there something wrong?"

"What? No. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you seems like after your phone call you seemed to try to distance yourself from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spencer said, giving more attention than was necessary on the road.

"After you came in from your phone call, did you see me with another man?" She saw him swallow hard and then slowly nod his head yes. "Why didn't you say anything?" When he still didn't say anything, she continued, "Because if you had, I would have told you that he was my ex boyfriend from college who waited until you walked away before he made any move. That and in order to make him leave I had to give him a black eye."

"Oh, um… I'm not sure what to say," Spencer said as he tried to keep the car steady. He'd gone from feeling rejected to feeling like an ass, and the punch in his gut still felt the same. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but when I saw the two of you kissing, I just figured…"

"Pull over," JJ interrupted.

"What?"

"Spence, pull over."

Spencer pulled the car over and was just about to ask JJ what was wrong when her lips came crashing down on his. When they finally pulled apart, JJ said, "I would really like to have dinner with you tonight, and I hope you do to, otherwise I'm going to feel really stupid."

"No… I mean yes… I mean, hold on," Spencer said, trying to gather his thoughts. "No, you shouldn't feel like an idiot, and yes, I'd really like to have dinner with you," he said, trying, and failing, not to blush.

"Good," JJ said smiling. "Now let's get going before we miss our flight."

As soon as he pulled onto the road again, he felt JJ lace her fingers through his.

--

Reid was so caught up in the memory, he didn't hear Morgan trying to get his attention until he felt a ball of paper hit his head.

"Sorry," Reid said with a smile. "I was distracted."

"Clearly. Anyway, it's quittin time."

"Really," Reid asked, surprised the hour had passed so quickly.

"A smile like that means only one thing: you got a woman on your mind," Morgan said, laughing at the blush that flooded the young man's face. "And I'm gonna find out who she is eventually."

"Eventually, but not today," Reid said, smiling as he left room and headed for the parking garage. If Spencer had his way, everyone would be finding out soon enough.

* * *

I'm about halfway done with chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer made his way to his car, when he saw JJ. He had parked next to her and saw that she had popped her car hood and was looking under it.

"Something wrong," Reid asked. He watched her jump a mile high before she turned around and glared at him.

"Don't sneak up on me, Spence," she said angrily as she turned back to her car.

"Sorry," he said laughing. "I thought you heard me walk up. What's wrong?"

"Let's see, I woke up half an hour late so I missed breakfast; I spilled coffee on my silk white blouse and I forgot a jacket; I remembered I had an extra blouse in my car, and as soon as I walked into the bull pen right after I had changed, Derek accidentally spilled his coffee all over me. Now my car won't start. My day has been the embodiment of Murphy's Law."

"Anything I can do?"

"Can you turn back time and tell me I should call in sick?"

"No, but I can give you the keys to my car so I can wait for a tow truck and you can get home and relax."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," JJ said smiling for the first time that day.

"See you at home," Reid said, smiling as he handed her the keys.

JJ took them and climbed into his car and drove to their house. She shook her head at the thought. They'd been living together ever since the Fisher King incident, but there were times it still didn't feel real.

She pulled into their comfortable two story home outside of Arlington and made her way inside. She walked in the front door and put her briefcase down after digging through it and pulling out some files she needed to go over that night. After setting the files down on the kitchen counter, she headed for the bathroom and started a hot bath.

As she lay there soaking, her mind inevitably drifted toward her life with Spencer. She smiled as she thought about the Monday after the football game.

--

"Alright, spill," Penelope said as soon as JJ walked into her computer room.

"I'm having a good morning, thanks for asking," JJ said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood and all that. Now spill. What happened between you and the good Dr. Reid?"

"Garcia, you know a lady never kisses and tells. Or, you know, makes out and tells," JJ said with a smile she hid behind the coffee she was drinking.

"That's my girl," Penelope said smiling. "So, what was he like?"

"I'm not telling," JJ said laughing.

"Come on," Penelope begged, "I haven't had a date in two months. Please, have pity on your friend."

"No."

"Tell me before I get annoying," Garcia threatened.

"And that would be different from the way you normally act how?"

"Trust me, my dear, you ain't seen nothing yet."

Just then JJ's cell phone went off. "Sorry, I need to take this."

"Don't think we've finished this conversation," Penelope yelled as JJ left the room.

--

"You called," JJ asked, stopping at Spencer's desk.

"Yeah, we've just got called out on a case. A U.S. District Attorney's daughter was just kidnapped and we're leaving in a few minutes…"

"Which is your way of telling me you won't be able to make it tonight," JJ guessed when Spencer didn't finish his thought.

"I'm sorry JJ."

"Don't be," she said, waving her hand, trying to hide her disappointment. "It's the job. I understand. I mean, look at Hotch. He has to leave his wife alone while on bed rest."

Derek watched JJ and Reid from the coffee machine when he saw Penelope for the first time that day. "Morning Baby Girl," he said quickly glancing at her before focusing again on the pair.

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff," Garcia responded as she filled up her cup.

Smiling, he turned to her and said, "I bet you would. One of these days you're going to have to make good on your promises, Goddess. Can't just keep teasing me like this."

"Oh I will," she replied with a gleam in her eye, "as soon as I'm convinced you have the endurance to keep up…"

Once he'd stopped laughing, he looked back over to where Reid and JJ had been standing, just to see that neither one was there any longer. "Do you know what's going on with Spencer and JJ," Derek asked Garcia, nodding his head to where he'd last seen them.

"I'm starting to get some info out of JJ, but I'll let you know once I know more."

"Which is why you'll never know," JJ said, sneaking up behind Garcia. "Derek, the others are waiting for you by the elevators." She quickly walked away and into her office. Once she was sure the door was shut she started laughing so hard she was almost crying. The look on their faces had been priceless.

--

"You look comfortable," Reid said, standing over JJ.

His words brought her back to the present. "I am," she replied with a smile as he moved to sit next to the tub. "When'd you get here? I didn't hear you come in."

"Just a few minutes ago," he answered. "They towed your car to the dealership and gave you a rental to drive in the meantime. Since we just got the car, it's still under warranty. They said it should be ready by the end of the week."

"Ok, good." Just then JJ's stomach loudly rumbled. "I missed lunch," she said sheepishly when Reid gave her a surprised look.

"I'll go start dinner so you can finish up here," Reid said, leaning over and kissing JJ's forehead as he stood up.

"I won't be too much longer," JJ responded.

After letting the water out of the tub, she quickly dried herself off and threw on a comfortable pair of sweats. She headed out to the dining room, but stopped in surprise when she saw what Spencer had done. He'd put a white linen tablecloth on the table and there were two candles burning.

"What's all this," she asked once she could find her voice.

"You're out sooner than I expected," Spencer said, transferring the spaghetti from the pot he cooked it in to a serving bowl. "The garlic bread still has a few more minutes."

JJ stepped further into the dining room, hovering a few feet behind Spencer. "That doesn't answer my question," she said with a smile.

"I just wanted to do something special this evening, that's all," said, avoiding her eyes.

She could there was something else, but learned a long time ago not to push. Reid always explained everything at his own pace. So instead of asking more questions she just hugged and thanked him before helping him finish setting the table.

Throughout dinner, JJ noticed how Spencer seemed really tense. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Reid jumped a little at her question. "N-no. Why would you think that?"

"You just seem a little tense that's all," JJ said.

Reid took a deep breath, and said, "Well, actually there was something I wanted to ask you." When he saw he had JJ's undivided attention, he took another deep breath to steady himself. But before Spencer had a chance to ask his question, JJ's phone went off.

"I'm sorry," JJ said, mentally cursing whoever was calling. "It could be important." As the team's media liaison, it was part of her job to review any potential cases to present to the team. Because of this, detectives from all over the country would call her and plead their cases to her trying to convince her to send the BAU to them. She had no trouble fielding their calls, it was just annoying sometimes to field calls at night. This usually happened when a detective from the West Coast forgot about the time difference on the East Coast.

She checked the caller ID, but didn't recognize the number. Assuming it was a detective from across the country, she answered, "Jareau." When she heard the voice on the other end of the line, she almost dropped the phone. "Detective LaMontagne… Will… I wasn't expecting your call, that's all..." She looked over at Reid and mouthed sorry before walking away.

As he listened to JJ try and get Det. LaMontagne off the phone, he fingered the ring in his pocket. He was going to ask her to marry him tonight, but now he was having second thoughts. It had been a week since the New Orleans case, a week since he confessed to JJ about his addiction to dilaudid and started attending NA meetings.

He was looking at his plate, pushing the rest of his food around when JJ came back.

"Sorry about that," she said. "You had something you wanted to ask me?"

Spencer looked up at her before asking, "Do you want anything more to eat?"

When she shook her head no, he got up and started putting the leftovers away and cleaning the dishes. JJ watched him from where she sat wondering what was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day JJ walked into her office. Her desk was covered with files, but she couldn't seem to work up the enthusiasm to do anything more than stare at them. All she could do was recall the events of the night before over and over in her mind.

After dinner she tried talking to Spencer, apologizing to him about answering Will's call, but he just gave her a forced smile and told her it was alright. She should have known it was him and kicked herself for giving him her card.

She finally gave up any hope of working until she talked to someone, but who to confide in? Hotch was out since he was their superior and might be forced to transfer her or Reid if he found out about their relationship. Derek was out because he was, well, Derek. Jason was giving a lecture at the FBI Academy and she didn't know Emily enough to confide in her. That left Garcia.

JJ nervously approached Penelope's computer room. She had been seeing Spencer for over a year now, but she had never told her friend about it. Garcia had done a lot to try and get JJ to talk, but she'd never been successful. She knew her friend would not be happy with her.

"Hey, you got a minute," JJ asked, poking her head in the room.

"For you, absolutely," Garcia said, swiveling her chair to face her friend. Looking at JJ's face she noticed something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"Before I tell you anything, I need you to promise you won't get mad at me."

"JJ, I could never be mad at you. Unless, of course, you were in some type of relationship and didn't tell me, in which case I'd have to kill you." When she saw the look JJ was giving her she exclaimed, "You're involved with someone and you didn't tell me? JJ! How could you! I'm your best friend."

"I know! I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"Forget explanations," she interrupted waving her hand, "what's he like? Do I know him?"

"Yeah, you know him," JJ sighed. "It's Spencer."

"You got involved with Reid and you didn't tell me! This has to be recent…"

"Define 'recent'."

"As in the past month," Garcia answered. When JJ just stared at the floor, she rolled her eyes and asked, "How long has it been?"

"We started dating after the football game but it wasn't anything serious."

"When did it become serious?"

"Remember when Elle was held hostage on that train in El Paso?"

"That was a year and a half ago," Garcia exclaimed.

"I know, and I'm sorry. We just thought it would be best if no one knew."

"You couldn't even tell me?"

"You would have told Derek the first chance you got." Penelope started to argue, but realized it was true and quickly shut her mouth.

"Fine, I'll forgive you on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Tell me the story about when you guys got serious." Before JJ had the chance to argue, Penelope quickly cut her off saying, "It's the least you owe me keeping me in the dark all this time."

"Alright," JJ sighed. "We were all standing around the command center near the train…"

--

JJ couldn't remember the last time she'd been this scared. It was hard enough watching Elle trapped in the train car, but now Spencer was going in. She stood quietly in the back of the group and watched as he volunteered to go in and then argued with Derek. She was inwardly screaming at Spencer to just teach Derek the stupid trick and let him risk his neck. Let her friend risk his life, not the man she loved.

Hold on, where had that come from? She didn't love Spence. Sure she cared for him, and he was a cut above the losers she dated in the past, but love? There's no way, she couldn't love him. She missed most of the debate among the team convincing herself she didn't love Spencer, but when she looked back at the group and locked eyes with Spence, she knew it was true. Somewhere along the line she'd fallen in love with him.

She watched helplessly as he strapped on the bulletproof vest and listened to Derek's last minute instructions. When he asked, "Could one of you look like you're going to see me again?" he seemed to be looking right at her and she wanted to cry right there. When she heard the gunshot, she felt her heart stop. She had been in the command center, her back to the monitors when it had gone off. She quickly turned around to see Dr. Bryar slummed in the seat and Spencer standing above him.

She had been so shaken up, she found a chair and sat down until she was sure she could put on her usual calm demeanor. When she finally left the command center in search of Spencer, she found him sitting next to Elle in the back of a police car. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she did see Reid smile and nervously tuck a strand of hair behind his ears while Elle smiled at him flirtatiously. She felt a jealousy and anger mix with the fear she had been feeling earlier. She quickly turned and walked away, so intent on putting what she'd seen behind her that she didn't hear Spencer come up behind her.

"Are you alright," he asked as soon as he'd gotten her to stop.

He had been held at gunpoint by a man who heard voices and believed the government implanted computer chips in him and he was asking her if she was alright. She almost laughed but the quickly remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him for flirting with Elle. "I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Are you sure," he asked, clearly not believing her.

"Yes I'm sure," she snapped. "Now I'm sure Elle is waiting for you…"

"I told her I'd be by later. I don't even think she's at the hospital yet."

JJ could feel herself getting angrier, and before she said something she knew she'd regret, she turned away from Reid and headed for the command center. Confused by her actions, Spencer quickly caught up with her again, grabbing her arm to force her to stop.

"What do you want Reid," JJ asked, barely containing her temper.

"D-Did I do something wrong," he asked, fear written all over his face.

She cringed internally at her own actions before forcing a weak smile and saying, "No you didn't."

"Then why…"

"Not here," JJ said, cutting him off. "We'll talk once we get back to Quantico, I promise."

"Where do you want to talk?"

"My place, just make sure you bring something to eat."

"Ok," he said with a shaky smile. "I'm gonna go with Hotch to the hospital. I'll see you on the plane."

"Alright," JJ said. She stood where she was for a few minutes watching him leave before heading into the command center to get her stuff together.

--

"Let me get this straight," Garcia said, bringing JJ out of the memory. "You find out you're in love with Reid when he decides to pretend to pull a computer chip out of a psychotic's arm and almost dies before you get the chance to tell him. Then you get angry with him for supposedly flirting with Elle so you ended up not telling him."

"That about sums it up."

"Wow," Garcia said, staring off into space.

"Yeah," JJ replied, same expression as Garcia.

"Wow..."

"Yeah."

"So what happened after you guys got back to Quantico?"

"He showed up at my door with Chinese food and I told him how I was scared when he volunteered for the train and later jealous of Elle."

"And what did he say?"

"That he was sorry for causing me to worry, but he was the only one who could do the trick and convince Bryar that the chip was removed. Then he proved to me why I shouldn't be jealous of Elle."

"How'd he do that," Garcia asked with a sly smile.

"I will leave that to your overactive imagination," JJ answered laughing.

"So did you ever tell him you loved him?"

"Not until Lila Archer, and he said it first." When Penelope raised her eyebrows, JJ said, "I really don't feel like telling that story so don't ask."

After a pause, Penelope asked, "So why are you telling me now?"

"Because Spencer is upset. I'm pretty sure it's my fault and I need advice."

"What's wrong?"

After JJ had told Garcia what happened the night before, Garcia said, "You bought a house together? How come I didn't find it? Me, the information queen! How did I not see that you had gotten a house together?"

"Focus Garcia," JJ said.

"Sorry. Anyway, how did Det. LaMontagne get your cell number?"

"I kind of gave it to him," JJ said sheepishly.

"Why would you do a thing like that," Garcia yelled.

"Because Spence was acting weird and I could tell something was wrong. I kept trying to talk to him, but every time he'd brush me off. I confronted him just before we left for New Orleans, and he yelled at me."

"Reid can yell?"

"Yeah, he can," JJ said, forcing herself not to cry at the memory.

"What did he say," Garcia asked.

"I really don't want to relive the conversation, but let's just say it wasn't all that pleasant," JJ quickly said, her voice cracking a little. She took a minute to compose herself and quickly wiped the tears that were forming. "So when Det. LaMontagne started flirting with me, it was easy to forget everything for a while, all the problems Spencer and I were having, and I started flirting back. I didn't know where Spence and I stood, so on impulse I gave him my card with my cell number on it."

"So what happened after you got back from New Orleans?"

"Spencer came to see me in my office. I had just finished making reservations for a hotel when he walked in. He apologized for what he said, for the way he'd been acting. He told me that he had been abusing dilaudid, and after talking with Gideon he had decided to get help and start attending NA meetings. He told me he understood if I wanted to break up with him and move out, and I told him that I wasn't going anywhere and cancelled my hotel reservation."

"Oh my God…"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God…"

"Are back to this again," JJ asked.

"Sorry, it's just… Oh my God…"

"Let me know when you've got something more useful to say."

"Ok, ok, I think I'm good," Penelope said after a few moments. "Here's the deal, poor Dr. Reid is suffering from old fashioned jealousy."

"What do you mean?"

"He screwed up, and he knew it. He had to have seen you flirting with LaMontagne in New Orleans and the fact that he called you late last night and ruined his moment has to have him thinking you're better off with LaMontagne than him."

"I don't think that!"

"I didn't say you did. I said that's what's probably going through his head."

"What should I do?"

"You need to convince Reid that he has no reason to think that."

JJ was quietly contemplating Penelope's words when Emily stuck her head through the door. "We got a new case: Hotch decided we're going to California for the serial arsonist case. Briefing in five minutes."

"Duty calls," JJ said to Garcia. "We'll talk later."

"You know how to find me if you need me doll face," Garcia said, turning back to her babies.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: In case you don't catch it, this chapter takes place the exact same time as the last one.  
A/N2: I've deleted the random html code that randomly appeared for no reason in one of the last paragraphs. My thanks to Honour Society for pointing that out.

* * *

Reid sat and his desk and stared into space. As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep the events of last night from playing in his head. He was so zoned out that he didn't hear Derek come up behind him and jumped when he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Reid," Derek asked, concerned for his friend.

"Yes, I'm fine," Spencer stuttered.

"Alright, so you want to keep lying to me like back in New Orleans, that's fine. Whenever you're ready to start telling me the truth…"

"Why won't that case leave me alone," Reid shouted. Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked around to see if anyone else was there to hear his shouting. Emily was just walking in, but stopped when she heard Spencer yell. Derek signaled with his eyes that she should leave them alone. She quickly made her way to Hotch's office.

"What are you talking about," Derek said calmly after Reid's breathing evened out.

"I screwed up Derek." Reid said flatly.

"Look, don't worry about missing that flight," Derek started.

"It's not that," Spencer interrupted.

"Then what is it?" When he didn't say anything, Derek sighed heavily and said, "Talk to me man! What's wrong? What did you screw up?"

"JJ," he answered sadly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Det. LaMontagne, he called her last night."

"It probably had something to do with the case," Derek reasoned.

"At 8 in the evening," Spencer asked.

"Look man, I'm sure it was nothing. And even if he was hitting on JJ, the guy lives in New Orleans. There's no way they're gonna start anything." When Spencer didn't say anything, Derek continued, "If you feel this strongly about JJ, talk to her, ask her out. Stop torturing yourself like this." When he saw Spencer fighting a smile, he asked, "What's so funny?"

"I know there's nothing between JJ and Det. LaMontagne."

"How's that?"

"We're living together."

"You're what? I gotta sit down," Derek said, slowly lowering himself into his chair. "When did this happen?"

"After the Fisher King," Reid replied smugly, momentarily forgetting his problems with JJ.

"So what could possibly be wrong if the two of you are living together?"

"We've been having problems," Spencer answered with a sad sigh. "I became addicted to dilaudid. I was taking out my problems on everyone, but especially on her. I-I made her cry Derek, that's when I knew things were spinning out of control. After I talked with my friend from New Orleans, I talked to Gideon and decided to get help. I apologized to JJ and told her everything about the addiction. Things were starting to get better…"

"And then Det. LaMontagne called making you think things weren't as good as you first thought," Derek guessed.

"I was going to propose right when he called. After she came back from talking to him, all I could wonder is what she could possibly see in me, a socially dysfunctional, drug addicted genius who can't even deal with his own problems."

"First off, you've gotten help for your problem after admitting you had one. That takes strength. Growing up, I saw a lot of my friends get hooked on drugs and end up as junkies on the street because they couldn't kick the habit. That proves you _can _deal with your problems. JJ stayed with you even after you told her about your addiction. I think that proves she's not in it just for the short run."

"What should I do," Spencer asked pathetically.

"Talk to her. Tell her what's bugging you. She's smart enough to know something's wrong, but unless you talk to her, she's not going to know what it is. And then things will only get worse."

"But what if she's better off with someone like Det. LaMontagne instead of me? What if letting her go is the best thing I could do for her."

"You really love her, don't you," Derek said, looking him over.

"Well, yeah…"

"And that's the only reason I'm not going to kick your ass for making her cry," Derek said, watching Spencer's eyes go big. "Talk to her. She'd be hard pressed to find another guy as good as you. Except me of course," he teased.

"Keep dreaming," he replied with a weak smile.

"I don't mean to interrupt this male bonding ritual," Emily said, coming up behind Derek, "but we've got a new case. Briefing in 5 minutes."

--

Spencer nervously paced JJ's office waiting for her. He knew she always stopped by her office to pick up the files relating to the case before every briefing. He was just starting to think he'd missed her when she rushed in.

"Spence," she said, clearly surprised to see him.

"Look, JJ, I need to talk to you."

"Spence, we've got a briefing…"

"I'll be quick, I promise. Please," he pleaded.

She saw the look in his eyes and sat in the chair in front of her desk. He paced a little more to gather his thoughts before saying, "I want to tell you why I was upset last night."

"I know why," JJ sighed, "and I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner…"

"No, please, let me explain," he begged. "Last night, when I overheard your phone call with Det. LaMontagne I started to get jealous, but not because you took his call. Detectives and FBI agents around the country can get your number from different sources. What ate at me was in all the time you tried to get him off the phone you didn't once tell him you were already seeing someone," he said, his words getting faster. JJ's jaw dropped, what he was saying hadn't even crossed his mind, but Spencer was talking so fast he didn't seem to notice her reaction. "I started thinking last night that I shouldn't be jealous, I should be thankful that someone like you would even consider being seen in public with someone like me."

"Spence…" JJ said, a concerned look on her face.

"No, hold on, I'm not done. I was going to propose, but then Det. LaMontagne called and I realized, I love you and you deserve the best. And I'd let you go so you can find that guy…"

"Yes," JJ interrupted.

"Yes," he asked, thrown.

"That would have been my answer last night if you'd asked. And now, if you're still asking," JJ explained a smile forming.

"But… But what if I'm not the right guy for you? I've got a load of problems ranging from a mother with schizophrenia, which is hereditary, to an addiction to dilaudid. I have nothing to offer you," he said dejectedly.

"Yes you do," she said, standing. She put a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. "All I want is you."

"Why? Girls choose guys like Derek, not me."

"Because you're sweet and you go out of your way to be a gentleman. You make me laugh, maybe not always intentionally, but you've got a good heart. You know you're flaws, and you have no idea how hard it is to find a guy who can admit that he's not perfect," she said with a smile.

"So you'd really marry me," he asked, hope filling his eyes.

"Yes, Spence, I'll marry you." She laughed as he picked her up and spun her around. It always surprised her how strong Spence was considering how skinny he was.

"I was going to give you my grandmother's ring, but I left it at the house," he said as he put her down.

"We should probably keep this quiet for a while," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. When she saw his dejected look, she remembered his words and quickly said, "It's not because I don't want to brag about being married to you."

"Then what is it," he asked, and JJ cringed at the sadness in his voice.

"You know the rules, colleagues aren't allowed to date. If we announce that we're getting married, then they're going to reassign one of us, and since you're the profiler, it's going to be me."

"Hotch would never do that," Spencer said defensively.

"No, he wouldn't, but Director Strauss would," JJ said. "A friend of mine works in her office says she's had the BAU in her sights for awhile now. I think she's threatened by Hotch and she'd use this to take him down." When it looked like he still didn't believe her, she said, "I told Penelope about us. I went to her for help today."

"And what did she say," he asked, relaxing a little.

"What a lucky girl I was to get such a great guy."

"She said that," he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that and what a nice ass you've got."

"She started talking about my butt when you asked for advice," he asked, confused.

"No, she said that a while ago, back when you're picture was in every gossip column after you were seen with Lila Archer."

"Oh," he said his face getting red. Quickly changing the subject, he asked, "So when do you want to get married?"

"How about after we get back from California," she answered with a smile.

"What about your family? Don't you want them there?"

"We'll worry about them later," she said, quickly kissing him. "We've got to hurry up, everyone's waiting on us."

She picked up some files and was about to leave when Spencer asked, "Wait! How should I act?"

"What are you talking about," she asked, turning to face him.

"They've all seen me the past weeks. If I go in smiling, they're going to know something's up."

"Then don't smile."

"I don't know if I can help it," he answered honestly. He sounded like a little kid and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Then distract them."

"How?"

"Try to be conversational," she answered walking out.

Reid followed JJ out and ran into Penelope. "Hey gorgeous," she said with a smile. "How are things between you and JJ?"

"I'll let her tell you about that," he answered. "But I've got a question."

"Shoot, my darling. I am the Goddess of All Things Knowable and Unknowable."

"Do you really think I have a nice butt?"

"I don't really want to know, do I," Emily asked out loud, overhearing their conversation.

"That's usually best," Gideon answered walking briskly past her into the conference room.

* * *

A/N3: I was rewatching the episode 'Ashes and Dust' (not In Heat like I accidently put first) and it just seemed that JJ and Reid have an interesting chemestry. Also, I thought his 'trying to be more conversational' line had to have come from somewhere...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Little error to correct. I said at the end of the last chapter (before I corrected it) that it took place during 'In Heat'. I was wrong. I got my episodes confused. I meant that it took place in Ashes and Dust, the one right after Jones. I'm sorry about that. Also, sorry that this took so long to write. I had most of it done, I just couldn't think of how to end it. Hope you all like it.

--

The plane landed in San Francisco and the team paired off to investigate the serial arsonist. JJ and Spencer headed to the San Francisco Police Department to meet with Det. Castro. This was the first moment the two of them had away from the team's prying eyes since Spencer had proposed, and they knew they wouldn't get the chance to be alone again for a while. So instead of heading straight to the police department, they took a slight detour to an empty rest stop and made out like teenagers.

The long plane ride had been tortuous to say the least. They wouldn't sit next to or across from each other; that would have been too much to bear. So instead, when they weren't discussing the case they were exchanging glances across the plane. Derek had teased Reid about it, but was glad to see that everything was ok between his friends. Spencer had gone through a lot in the past couple of weeks and he deserved to be happy.

After they got to the police department, JJ said, "Now remember: try to act calm. If you act excited the team is going to know something's up."

"I'll try to stay focused. Shouldn't be too hard, I'll just have to make sure to concentrate on the case and… HEY! An espresso machine," Spencer almost shouted as he made a bee line for it. In his attempt to get there quickly, he ran into several police officers, one of which that was carrying a huge stack of files that were knocked to the floor. JJ just shook her head and went after him.

"What happened to focusing on the case," JJ asked, coming up behind him.

"What? Sorry," he said belatedly to the officer trying to pick up and organize his files. "Do you want any?"

"Sure," JJ sighed. "I need to find Det. Castro. I'll meet you there."

"Ok," he said, reaching for cups.

JJ knew Spencer was watching her walk away, so she added a little more sway to her step then necessary. He was so distracted watching her, when he activated the espresso machine, he missed the cup and got his hand instead. After a few minutes of chaos, he finally filled two cups, one for him and one for JJ, swiped a doughnut, and grabbed a first aid kit from one of the shelves above the espresso machine.

He walked up to see JJ talking with who he guessed was Det. Castro. "This place is great," he said. "They've got their own espresso machine!"

"Dr. Reid, this is Det. Castro," JJ introduced.

"Hi."

"She's with the SFPD liaison."

"I burned my hand on the espresso machine," he said, accidentally dumping the contents of the first aid kit all over the desk.

"A genius you said," Det. Castro asked, skeptical.

"Yeah… uh, his coordination drops off when he's thinking," JJ whispered. Also, the fact that they just got engaged and made out in the back of a government issued SUV not 30 minutes ago probably had something to do with his lack of coordination, not that she'd ever tell.

"Good," Castro said, "because we need to figure out why this psycho chooses these families."

"Most likely targeting the men," Reid answered, digging through the kit for anything to help with his burn. "They're the most similar members of the two families."

Det. Castro gave JJ a confused look, and she just smiled and let Reid do all the talking. He quickly explained the similarities between the two families and gave a probable description of the unsub.

"I'll issue an APB," Castro said, turning to JJ once Reid had finished, "for a resentful 6 foot white guy."

After both women had walked away, Spencer started treating his hand before going back to the board to see if there were any other connections while he waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

--

JJ sighed as she fell into her chair behind her desk. That hadn't been an easy case, but then again, they never were. Hotch was hit especially hard by it because he had identified so much with Evan Abby. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind and got a head start on the paper work. Two hours later she heard a knock on her door and looked up to see Spence.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering how much more work you had to left."

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," she said with a sigh. "Why? You got something planned?"

"I-I was researching what you were suggesting earlier," Reid stuttered nervously, "and if you still wanted to get married tonight, I found a 24 hour chapel not too far away…"

Just then JJ's phone went off. She looked at the number and said, "I gotta take this. Hi Will," she said, flipping open her phone.

Reid's heart sank as he listened to Det. LaMontagne's voice on the other end of the line. Before he could slip out of her office and berate himself for even asking JJ to marry him, he heard her say, "Sorry Will, I can't have any sort of relationship with you… Because I'm getting married to an amazing guy that's why." She hung up the phone before he had an opportunity to respond.

Spencer was smiling like a little kid as JJ asked, "Do you want to get Derek while I get Garcia and we'll meet you at the chapel in an hour?"

He quickly ran out the room to catch Derek, who was waiting at the elevator. She was so distracted watching the two men she didn't see Garcia standing in her doorway.

"Judging by that smile you and Dr. Reid have made up," she observed moving to sit in one of the chairs across from JJ's desk.

"You could say that," JJ replied. "By the way, do you have any plans tonight?"

* * *

A/N2: Sorry this is so short, but this was all I could get out of my muse for this chapter. I'm at her mercy for inspiration for the next chapter, and if there's anything that will help encourage her, it's reviews! The more reviews I get, the sooner I get moving!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's been so awesome and reviewing my story! I also wanted to apologize on how long it's taken me to update. I tried writing something about their wedding night, but my muse wouldn't cooperate, and I didn't like anything I'd written (except for the small part with Derek and Penelope that I saved). So it took me on a completely different path and I hope you like it!

* * *

"I can't believe they sprang a wedding on me last minute," Garcia complained to Derek. "I mean, I hardly had anything to wear."

"Yeah, how inconsiderate," Derek said to her teasingly. They were sitting at a bar not far from where JJ and Spencer had gotten married. "Look on the bright side baby girl, at least they invited us. They could have just gone on their own."

"Then I would have had to kill JJ," Penelope said, taking a sip of her drink.

"No you wouldn't, because you'd be too curious to know the details. You can't help yourself. It's why you're one of the best hacks around. Also why the CIA has you on certain lists…"

"That's not funny," Garcia said, playfully hitting him in the ribs. "This is why I hate profilers."

"Aw, baby girl, you hurt me."

"Yeah, well, your ego can stand it, gorgeous."

Derek just laughed at her before saying, "You know, I always thought there might have been something between the two of them, but I never would have guessed it was anything serious."

"So what do you think they're going to do now," Garcia asked seriously.

Laughing, Derek said, "What do you think they're gonna do now baby girl? Didn't anyone ever teach you about the 'birds and the bees'?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Garcia pouted, but eventually smiled. "You know Bureau rules: no fraternization between colleagues."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the rules," Derek sighed. "But they've gotten away with it for this long, I'm sure they'll be able to keep it up."

"Until the day JJ gets pregnant," Garcia said. "It'll be kinda hard to keep anything secret then."

"They don't have to say who the father is," Derek pointed out.

"Ok first, my chocolate god, remember JJ is surrounded by profilers all day. If anyone is going to be able to guess who the father is, it's the rest of the team. Second, can you really see Reid acting calm every time they get sent on assignment and JJ tags along?"

"Ok, good point," he conceded. "How about we let them worry about all that when it happens and for tonight we just forget about it. I'm out with my favorite girl and I don't want to have this ruined with thoughts of Reid getting JJ pregnant."

Garcia just laughed as she picked up her drink.

--

"JJ, are you sure this is a good idea," Spencer asked for the third time as he nervously straightened his tie, again.

"For the last time, Spence, calm down," she answered soothingly as grabbed his hands in an effort to still them. It had been two weeks since their wedding and JJ's parents were coming for a visit. JJ was nervous, but she could see Spencer was terrified so she did her best to hide it. "My parents are just passing through on their way to visit my brother in North Carolina. They'll only be here a day and a half."

"What? You told me they were just staying the night!"

JJ patiently said, "Spencer, you need to calm down. What are you so afraid of?"

"The fact that I'm meeting your parents for the first time and we got married behind their back," he said quickly, still panicking. "Did they even know we were dating?"

"Sure I mentioned you."

"Did you mention we were living together?"

"Are you kidding," she said laughing. "My father would have had a heart attack."

"And what about now," Spencer asked. "You think he's going to be unfazed that we got married without his permission?"

"Look, you've got nothing to worry about, I'll be with you the whole time. Plus, deer season's over, so there's a good chance my dad won't have his hunting rifle with him." He paled at her words, which caused her to start laughing. "Spence, I'm kidding! Daddy would never risk getting pulled over with a loaded rifle." Just as Spencer started to relax, she said, "He carries his .22. It's smaller and he can take it most places without people noticing."

"JJ, tell me you're kidding."

Just then the doorbell went off. "That's them," JJ announced with a smile. "Ready?" She didn't wait for an answer and made her way to the door.

"JJ, you never answered my question about the gun," Spencer pointed out nervously.

"Spencer, stop worrying. Daddy would only use it in self defense," JJ said as she got to the door. JJ took a deep breath, put a smile on her face, and opened the door. "Mom! Daddy," she said happily as she moved to hug someone hidden from Reid because of the door. "I'm so glad you're here. There's someone I want you both to meet."

Spencer did his best to calm down as JJ's parents came into view.

"Mom, dad, I'd like you both to meet Doctor Spencer Reid."

"It's nice to meet you," he said nervously.

"So you're the infamous Dr. Reid my daughter is always talking about," JJ's mother said. She was short, only coming up to Spencer's shoulder, and although her hair was graying, he could easily picture her with blond hair like JJ's. She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, and JJ tried not to laugh at his awkward reaction. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

As soon as JJ's mother released him, he shook JJ's father hand. He was about a foot taller than Spencer and it was clear to see that JJ had gotten her blue eyes from him. "So we finally get a face with a name," he said, looking Spencer over. "Somehow I pictured you taller."

"Ben! Be nice," JJ's mother scolded. "It's lovely to meet you dear. JJ told me that you two had some news to share with us when I talked to her on the phone last night," she said looking at her daughter who had moved to stand next to Spencer.

"Mom, dad," JJ said, pausing a second to take a breath, "Spence and I got married two weeks ago."

Her parents stared at them in shocked silence for a minute that seemed to last forever to Spencer.

"What was the rush," JJ's father finally asked. "Did you to have to get married? You're not pregnant, are you Jennifer?"

"No, Daddy, nothing like that," JJ assured him, seeing how angry he was getting.

"Then why," he demanded.

"Calm down Ben," JJ's mother said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yelling at them isn't going to do anything." She could how scared Spencer was getting, and she was afraid the poor boy was going to have a heart attack or something. She'd waited this long for her baby girl to settle down… she wasn't going to let anything ruin it. "JJ is dinner ready? All that time on the road has left me starving."

"Yeah, Mom, everything's all set," JJ said with only a hint of relief in her voice.

JJ and her mother headed towards the kitchen chatting away, but her father held back to talk to Spencer. "After we're done eating and the women are cleaning up, you and I are gonna spend some time getting to know each other," he said in a low voice before quickly turning around and heading toward the dining room. Spencer was frozen in place for a few seconds and prayed JJ really was kidding about her father carrying that handgun.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get this written. My muse had abandoned me, but has hopefully has returned, at least for a while. Also, for those of you who don't watch NCIS religiously (like me) LEO stands for Law Enforcement Officer not the astrological sign. Just wanted to point that out to avoid confusion. Anyway, hope you like it and don't forget to review!

* * *

After dinner JJ and her mother took care of the dishes while Spencer and JJ's father went into the den to talk.

"So, _Doctor_ Reid," JJ's dad said, breaking the silence and putting strong emphasis on the word doctor, "why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"W-what would you like to know," Spencer asked nervously.

"Oh, your family, where you grew up, where you went to school that kind of thing," he answered.

"W-well, I grew up in Las Vegas," Reid stuttered. "I graduated high school when I was 12."

As he went on explaining about his college years and time at the BAU, JJ's father started cleaning his gun. From where he was sitting the gun looked clean, so Spencer figured he was just doing it to intimidate him. It was working.

"What about your parents," JJ's father asked.

"My father left my mother and me when I was young."

"Sorry to hear that. So your mom raised you?"

"You could say that," Spencer answered, starting to get uncomfortable.

"Let me get straight to the point," JJ's father said, slowly putting his gun back together. "You seem like a smart guy, I mean, you're smart enough to realize how special my little girl is."

"Yes sir."

"So here's my question: What makes you think you're good enough for her?"

Spencer gave a sad laugh before saying, "I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not good enough for JJ, and honestly, I have no idea what she sees in me. I wish I knew, because then I'd have an answer for you. But I'm thankful everyday she sees what she does and I'll spend my life proving to her she didn't make a mistake in choosing me."

JJ's father was quietly staring him over when JJ and her mother came in. Mrs. Jareau sat next to her husband while JJ stood in the doorway and asked Spencer to help her with something in the kitchen. Once he was sure they were both out of ear shot, her father turned to his wife and said, "He's a little scrawny and a little geeky, but I like him."

"I'm glad," she replied, "because JJ really loves him."

"I still want to know why they had to get married so quickly and in secret."

"JJ promised me she'd tell us both over desert. They're getting it now."

"She'd better not be pregnant," he muttered.

"She promised me she's not."

--

"So how are you getting alone with my dad," JJ asked, holding back as smile as Spencer leaned against the counter.

"I'm pretty sure he's planning on killing me."

"What did he say," JJ asked as she opened the fridge and pulled out the cake she had baked the day before.

"Not much, he just cleaned his gun and stared intently at me."

"He's just trying to scare you."

"It's working. He keeps asking me why we had to get married in such a hurry without telling them. I'm running out of ways to stall."

"Don't worry, I'll tell them both now. That should relieve some of the tension," JJ said as she started cutting the cake.

"Ok, good," he sighed. "Because I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Help me carry these out," JJ said handing him two plates.

Together they left the kitchen and headed back out to the room with JJ's parents. They passed out the cake and sat on the couch opposite her parents.

"So," JJ's father said, once again breaking the silence. "Are you gonna tell us what's going on? What's with all the secrecy?"

"Bureau rules don't allow us to date," JJ explained.

"But haven't you been seeing each other for two years now," her mom asked.

"Yes, but we've kept it quiet. We decided we wanted to get married but we couldn't let anyone know about it without causing problems."

"But why rush it?"

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing," JJ answered.

"So you're not pregnant," her father demanded.

"No dad, for the tenth time, I'm not pregnant."

"But what happens when you do decide to get pregnant," her mom asked. "You both work insane hours, you're never home…"

"I can cut back on travelling," JJ answered.

"And if it comes to it I can get a job teaching at the academy," Spencer added. "They're always looking for new professors, especially with BAU experience."

"What if they wouldn't let you transfer," her father asked. "Would you quit the FBI?"

"If it came to that, yes." When he saw the looks he was getting, he said, "I have three doctorates. I can find a job easily enough."

JJ's father stared him down again while his wife started small talk with JJ. After about an hour passed, he stood up and stretched his back. "Well, I'm going to bed. It was a long drive and I'm tired. You coming Karen or are you going to stay up with the kids for a bit longer?"

"No, I'm coming right behind you," she said, standing. "Goodnight everyone, see you in the morning."

JJ's father had taken a few steps when he suddenly stopped and picked something up off the ground. "What's this," he asked, handing it to Spencer.

He had turned beet red when he realized JJ's father had found his NA 1 month chip. "That's mine," Spence answered after a tense minute. "I just got it today."

He stared at Spencer again before turning away and saying, "See you in the morning."

"I guess the interrogation's over," JJ said once her parents had left the room.

"I don't get your father's reaction," Spencer said as he sat down. "I would have thought he would have started shouting once he saw the NA chip. I know I would if you were my daughter. I mean think about it…"

JJ quickly interrupted him by kissing him deeply. "Spence," she said once she pulled away, "stop over analyzing it. Daddy has his reasons. Just relax and enjoy the moment of peace. We don't get it often."

"Alright," he sighed, wrapping his arms around his wife. They sat there for a while longer before heading off to bed themselves.

--

The next day Spencer was helping JJ's dad load up the car.

"So I wanted to talk to you about that chip I found last night," JJ's father said once they were done. Spencer swallowed hard as he waited for him to go on. "How'd you get caught up in drugs?"

"W-we were on a case. JJ and I split up and I got captured by an unsub we were chasing. He had multiple personalities and while one beat me, the other forcibly injected me with dilaudid trying to help me. Once I was rescued I tried to quit, but the need keep doing it was so strong… If friends hadn't intervened, I don't know where I'd be."

"Do you think about using again?"

"Every day," Spence answered, ashamed with himself. "But then I think about everything I could lose if I did, and it helps control the urge. When it's not enough, I go to a meeting and that helps."

"What about when you're out of town?"

"As long as we're not right in the middle of something, Hotch has let me slip out an hour to attend a meeting in whatever town we're in."

"And when you can't?"

"Then I do what I can to survive until I can get to one."

"This might help," JJ's father said, handing him a chip. Spence could believe what he was seeing. It was an NA one year chip. "Now I don't have a good excuse like you do. I hurt my back really bad one day and my doctor gave me a prescription for vicodin. I didn't think I was addicted when I kept finding excuses to refill the prescription or when I started swiping them from Karen's sister's medicine cabinet or when I started going to different doctors with made up pains because my own doctor had started refusing to refill my script. I definitely didn't think I was addicted when my wife and daughter came to me and begged me to get help. It wasn't until I almost overdosed that convinced me I needed help. And it wasn't almost dying that convinced me. What did it was as soon as I woke up in the hospital and after the doctor told me what had happened, all I could think about wasn't my family, but how I could get my hands on more vicodin. That's when I realized I had a problem. So I checked myself into rehab and started attending NA. I've been clean 6 years now and help run our local NA meetings. That urge to score never goes away, but it does become less and less the longer you don't use."

"I don't know what to say," Spencer said.

"Not much to say," JJ's father said with a sigh. After a slight pause, he said, "By the way, I'm not giving you that chip. I'm just loaning it to you until you get your own."

"Thank you," Spencer said, still stunned.

"Just take care of my little girl," he said as JJ and her mother came outside. "And get yours in 11 months."

"I will," he answered, putting his arm around JJ who had moved next to him. He extended his hand and said, "Thank you again, Mr. Jareau."

"Call me Ben," he said as he took Spencer's hand and shook it.

Once the car pulled out of the driveway, JJ hugged him tight and said, "I told you they'd love you.

The next day Derek wasted no time in getting after Spencer.

"So how did the meeting with the in-laws go," Morgan asked strolling up to Reid.

"Could you say that word louder, because I don't think Director Strauss heard you."

"Sorry man. But seriously, how did it go?"

"He grilled me about my life story while he cleaned his .22 in front of me."

"Aw man, harsh. So what's the final verdict? Did he like you or will we be finding you in a shallow grave somewhere in the middle of the woods near JJ's home town?"

"Actually, we ended up finding something in common and got along in the end."

"Good for you man. I'm happy for you, I really am."

"Thanks. You want to show your happiness by helping with all this paperwork from our last case?"

"Ha no," Derek said laughing at the stacks on Reid's desk. "I gotta be outta here on time tonight. Garcia and I are going out for our weekly movie and she'll kill me if I'm late."

--

"Done," Derek exclaimed hours later, signing his name and closing the file on his desk.

"Go ahead, rub it in," Spencer grumbled good naturedly. Although he'd made a dent in the files, there were still a lot to go.

"Don't worry, Reid. You keep that pace up you should be done by the end of the month," Derek said with a huge smile.

JJ, who was walking past after picking some files up from Hotch hit Morgan on the back of the head without stopping. "Be nice to those of us who actually work around here," she said, looking back as she kept going, "or you'll find your desk full when you come in tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, mommy, I'll play nice," he joked. "Anyway, I'm out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Derek," Reid said, turning back to his files.

"Later Derek," Emily said before turning to Spence. "Have you made any progress on those?"

"Doesn't seem like it," he sighed. "I really wanted to make it home before 8 tonight."

"Here, let me help," she offered.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not," she asked as she grabbed half of his remaining files. "It's not like I got anything waiting for me at home."

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said as she sat down at her desk. That's when she saw someone being led to JJ's office. "Looks like we're not the only ones who got a long night tonight."

"What do you mean," Spencer asked without looking up from his file.

"Looks like JJ's got another detective in to plead his case to the BAU."

"Better than getting a phone call at 2 in the morning I guess. Wonder where this one's from."

"I'll ask. Hey Steve," Emily signaled to the guy who had brought up the detective. "Who's the LEO?"

"A Detective McGee from Kansas City," he answered. "He insisted on speaking to SA Jareau, said it was an emergency."

"If it is, we'll be on our way there in the morning," Emily sighed. "All the more reason to get this paper work done before it multiplies…"

"Yeah," Spencer agreed. Although he tried to concentrated, he kept glancing up towards JJ's office for the next hour.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this has been so long coming. I'll try to have another chapter up sooner, but with everything going on right now I make no promises.

* * *

Spencer walked into the conference room to see JJ talking with Detective McGee.

"Who's that," Derek asked, coming up behind him.

"Detective Cal McGee," he answered. "He showed up last night just after you left and pleaded his case to JJ."

"Clearly he won," Derek replied. "So did she tell you anything about the case last night?"

"I barely saw her," Spencer said, frustration barely seeping into his voice. "I went to an NA meeting and by the time I got home she was already in bed. I tried asking what went on in her office, but all she told me was the detective's name and that I'd find out today what the case was before she went back pretending she was asleep."

"You're not jealous are you," Derek asked, looking the younger man over.

"No," Reid answered.

"But of something is bugging you," Derek prodded.

"She just seems really invested in this, that's all," Reid sighed. "And the fact that she doesn't want to talk to me about it does seem a little suspicious."

"Let's just hear the detective out. It'll probably explain a few things."

"You're right," he said as everyone else started filing in and taking their places.

After the briefing he was waiting for JJ in her office. He overheard her telling Hotch she'd meet him at the elevators. She didn't seem surprised to see Spencer sitting in her office when she walked in.

"I've got to meet Hotch so we can get going," she said quickly moving behind her desk. "So I don't have time to talk Spence."

"Look, JJ," he tried.

"No, Spence I really don't want to hear it," JJ interrupted as she rushed behind her desk and started stuffing things into her briefcase. "I know what you're going to say, and I'm sorry if you think I'm too invested in this case and this might be nothing, but with 63 potential victims we can't take that chance."

"You're right," Spencer said, trying not to look hurt. "I just wanted to tell you to be careful. If this guy is a house cleaner, who knows who his next victim could be, or what condition the bodies are in, if we ever find them."

"Look, Spence, I'm sorry I snapped at you," JJ said with a sigh. "I just think that there's really something to this and I hate feeling like I have to justify myself to everyone."

"You never have to justify yourself to me."

"I know. My gut's telling me there's something to this, I'm just scared I might be wrong…"

"I don't think you're wrong," he interrupted, standing. Spencer placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said, "And even if we are, there are 63 potential victims on the line. How can we ignore that?"

"I really needed to hear that," JJ sighed as she slipped into his arms for a quick hug. "I gotta go, but I'll call as soon as I have any news."

"We'll get started on the profile while you're gone."

"Thank you," was all she said before smiling and slipping out to meet Hotch.

* * *

She hadn't explored the entire slaughterhouse, her stomach hadn't let her. She'd seen the furnace and the room where the victims were killed, and then had to quickly run out so the others wouldn't see her throw up. To their credit, they didn't question her when she started to quickly leave the room. Spence was the only one who watched her go before turning his attention back to victim they almost weren't able to save. She was sitting outside letting the cold air help calm her stomach when Spencer came and sat next to her. He didn't say a word, giving her time to compose herself.

"Why did I have to be right," she finally said, still gasping to regain composure.

"We were able to stop him..."

"Not before he killed 63 people, that we know of."

"And because of you, a little girl will be able to see her mother again. If you hadn't pushed, we wouldn't have been able to save that woman."

"How do you handle all this? I always stay as removed as I can, doing whatever I can to avoid most of the details. Then there was Tobias..."

"Don't go there," Spencer pleaded. "That wasn't your fault."

"There are times I can barely keep it together and I'm at arm's length. How do you deal with all this?"

"I have you," he stated simply.

"You say that like it's the most obvious answer in the world."

"Isn't it?"

"Have I told you recently how much I love you," JJ asked, throwing her arms around him.

Emily watched Reid quietly hold JJ while she cried. She could blame her for crying, although it did shame her to admit she did feel a bit of jealousy that the blond had found a shoulder to cry on. Emily sighed at the depressing thought that she'd have to hold her tears in until she returned to the silence of her apartment. She was granted a reprieve from her depressing thoughts when she heard Hotch walk up.

"What's going on with those two?"

"JJ had a hard time dealing with the crime scene. She's not alone in that," Emily quickly added. "She knows enough to make sure she's out of view of the cameras and Reid was making sure she was alright."

"I needed her to make a statement to the press, but since she's in no condition, would you mind? I'll walk you through what you need to say."

"Sure, just give me a minute."

As soon as Hotchner walked away, Derek walked up and said, "Thanks for that."

"For what? Agreeing to deal with the reporters or helping those two keep a secret I'm not supposed to know?"

"Emily..."

"Look, I'm a profiler too, it's pretty easy to tell, and Hotch is just playing dumb for their sakes."

"Thanks all the same," Derek said with a sigh.

Emily started to walk away before turning around. "Despite what you all seem to think of me, I'm not a spy sent by the Director, you can trust me."

Derek watched her walk to their boss and talk to him for a minute before addressing the multitude of press that had appeared. He heaved a final sigh before heading back into the slaughterhouse.


End file.
